Nintendo Worlds
by vtheyoshi
Summary: It's Yoshi's birthday party, but just as Yoshi is about to blow out the candles on his cake, a mysterious void opens behind him and his friends. Rated T for violence and some bad language.
1. Chapter 1- A Ruined day

**Chapter 1**  
Today was no ordinary day, for today Yoshi was throwing his birthday party. He had invited all of his friends and was jumping in anticipation. _This will be the greatest party ever!_ Yoshi thought to himself.  
By 13:00 the first guests had arrived.  
"Happy Birthday!" shouted out someone with a thick Italian accent.  
"Thanks and glad you could make it Mario! I made spaghetti and pizza as well!" Yoshi said to the person at his door, who was of course Mario.  
"Wahoo!" shouted Mario, "Do you need help with anything?"  
"Actually, yes I do", said Yoshi, "Could you set the table, please?"  
Of course!" exclaimed Mario. He put down the present he had brought for Yoshi and went to the kitchen to get the silverware.  
By 14:00 the rest of the guests had arrived.  
"Thank you all for coming!" said Yoshi to all in the living room.  
Yoshi then proceeded to turn on the music and started dancing along with all of his guests. Everybody partied hard and by the time that dinner was served, everyone was exhausted.  
The dinner was simply marvelous. There was a huge amount and variety of food, from spaghetti (Mario and Luigi ate most of that) to curry.  
Then came the point in the party where Yoshi was about to cut the massive cake he had ordered from the Fryguy gourmet land restaurant and Bakery.  
"This looks-a simply-a scrumptious!" observed Mario.  
"Make a wish Yoshi!" shouted Luigi.  
"Okay", answered Yoshi.  
The guests started a countdown "3-2-", they didn't have a chance to finish, as the void that had appeared behind them sucked them in.


	2. Chapter 2- A terrible new World

**Chapter 2**

Yoshi laid in a happy stupor, with his brain somewhere between sleep and consciousness for ten minutes.  
Eventually, his eyelids slowly fluttered open and he entered the realm of consciousness.  
As he was lying down, the first thing he noticed was the sky. He could tell from it that it was night time, but there was something different about it; namely, there were two moons.  
_What? Exactly what the hell did I drink?_ Yoshi thought to himself.  
Yoshi rubbed his eyes, when he removed his hands, the moons were still there.  
Yoshi slowly got up. His legs may as well been made of jelly, as when he got up, he fell back down again.  
After a few more tries he managed to get up. He took a look around him.  
He was on the edge of a forest. Beyond a few trees was a large expanse of grass which nearly stretched to the horizon. Beyond that the land sloped upwards and Yoshi could see no more beyond that due to the fact that it blocked his view.  
_This place doesn't seem familiar..._ Yoshi thought to himself.  
Yoshi saw something red 10 meters away from him. As Yoshi moved closer to it, he realised that it was not just red, it was blue as well.  
As he moved even closer to it, he saw its face. He recognised it.  
"Mario?" he said.  
Mario did not answer, probably due to fact that he was still unconscious.  
Yoshi ran up to him. He grabbed Mario by the shoulders and shook him. Mario's eyelids started to flutter.  
"Mama-Mia..." said Mario, "This is the best ravioli ever".  
"Mario, wake up!" urged Yoshi.  
"Go away, Bowser, you f***ing turtle", mumbled Mario as he rolled over onto his left side.  
"Wake up! It's me, Yoshi!" said Yoshi.  
Mario mumbled something that Yoshi didn't quite hear.  
Yoshi sighed. "I've got linguine cooking", Yoshi said.  
After hearing this, Mario jumped up about ten feet into the air and immediately gained full consciousness. Yoshi rolled his eyes.  
Mario looked around. "You haven't got linguine cooking, have you?" he asked in dismay.  
"Well done", Yoshi said with yet another roll of his eyes.  
Mario sighed. Yoshi rolled his eyes again.  
Suddenly Mario spotted something on the large expanse of grass moving towards them.  
"Look, Yoshi!" said Mario.  
"Hmm? What do you think that is?" Yoshi inquired.  
"Dunno", said Mario.  
As the thing came closer, Yoshi realised that this was something new.  
It seemed to be some sort of creature wearing amour and its skin seemed to be blue. It was carrying some sort of gun way more advanced than any gun that could be found in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was wearing a mask over its face that only left its eyes visible. It was comically short as well.  
It fired at them. Mario dodged just in time.  
"Well, this thing is definitely hostile" observed Mario.  
"Pitifully small, but it seems to have a pretty powerful weapon, years ahead of our most advanced guns", replied Yoshi.  
"Either way, it's going down!" exclaimed Mario.  
"Let's do this!" said Yoshi.


	3. Chapter 3- The First Fight

**Chapter 3**  
Mario charged up a fireball, after a few moments he shot it and it hit the creature on the chest. The fireball only damaged its armour, but the force of it caused the creature to be sent flying back by a few metres.  
Seeing an opening, Yoshi charged straight at the creature just as it was getting up and delivered a flurry of kicks straight to its face before it had a chance to recover. It coughed up blood and fell back down.  
The creature may have been down, but it was not out. Just as Yoshi was about to deliver a ground pound straight to its face, it loosed a shot which hit Yoshi's tail.  
Being of the sort of nature where he was resilient to the point where he would have a lifebar (as with all the other video game characters), this only knocked Yoshi away from his target and knocked down his metaphorical lifebar down about a 10th, which translated to a gash on his tail.  
Yoshi landed on his feet, using his hand to slow himself down, as the momentum from the hit had caused him to be pushed backwards.  
Not too much blood spilt from the wound on Yoshi's tail, but it still caused him a great deal of pain. He shrugged it off as best he could and moved in for another attack.  
The creature fired another round at Yoshi and Mario, but fortunately, quite a few were off target and those that weren't were deftly dodged.  
Mario charged up another fireball and loosed it at the creature's legs this time. It flipped the creature over onto its front. Seizing this window of opportunity, Yoshi ground-pounded on the creature's back; causing a painful sounding _crack_.  
Mario then jumped up and fired a flurry of fireballs at the creature's head.  
Mario landed flat on his feet.  
Yoshi kicked the creature. It didn't respond.  
"I think that puny mother f***er is finally dead", said Yoshi.  
"Thank God", said Mario, "You know, I never thought that it would put up that much of a fight".  
"Same, but it was nowhere near the hardest fight we've had", replied Yoshi.  
"We're out of shape, though", said Mario.  
"You more than me", said Yoshi.  
"I'll admit to that", agreed Mario, nodding, "We should look for the others".  
Yoshi nodded, and with that they started searching.


	4. Chapter 4- Bounty Hunter

**Yes, I know that these chapters are pitifully short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and a lot of these concepts, they are all copyright of Nintendo and a few other companies.**

_**Chapter 4**_  
Samus awoke with a start.  
_Where am I?_ She wondered.  
She was in an area blanketed with snow, there didn't seem to be a single sign of life anywhere.  
She remembered what had happened. She had been on her way to eradicate a small pirate base on an asteroid. About 2000 miles from her destination, a wormhole opened right in front of her ship. It sucked her in. Panicking, she had tried to pull away from the wormhole, but it was fruitless. But where was her ship now?  
She decided to explore where she was. She recorded this area in her logbook.  
As she moved across the light, powdery snow; she saw something from the corner of her eye. She turned around on the spot and aimed her arm cannon at what she had seen. She kept her eyes on it, examining it.  
It was quadruped and had a white coat of fur. Samus may not have even seen it if it were not for the red markings along its body and its bright eyes. Samus realised that it was a wolf.  
_I thought that those were extinct..._ She mused.  
The wolf was looking straight back at her, she could tell from its bright, piercing eyes that it was not a dumb animal. It was evaluating her.  
Suddenly, the wolf ran off, quickly as a flash. Where ever it went, a trail of grass followed it.  
_What the f***?_ Wondered Samus.  
She decided to follow the wolf, it could provide the answers that she was looking for. After all, what did she have to lose?  
Switching on her X-ray visor so she wouldn't lose it, she ran after the wolf as fast as she could.


	5. Chapter 5- Setting up Camp

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and a lot of these concepts, they are all copyright of Nintendo and a few other companies.**

**Chapter 5**  
"Peach? PEACH!" shouted Mario as he spotted Princess Peach.  
Mario and Yoshi had already found Luigi somewhere in the forest and had continued searching for the others.  
"M-Mario?" Peach stammered.  
"Yes, it's-a me", said Mario to Peach.  
"Thank God", said Peach. She fell unconscious after saying this.  
Mario picked her up. "We should set up camp somewhere", he said.  
"Yep, let's go to the edge of that forest where we ended up", suggested Yoshi.  
"Okey-Dokey!" exclaimed Luigi.  
They set off back to the forest.  
They got there within half an hour and immediately started to gather materials for a shelter.  
Within a few hours they had built a basic shelter with enough room for about five people to sit under. They also had a fire going and a few logs around it.  
"We need to find food", said Yoshi in a matter of fact way.  
"Yes, but we have no way to hunt-easily hunt", said Mario.  
"We do now", said Yoshi with a smirk as he got three spears he had hidden behind a tree.  
Luigi cracked his fingers.

*********************************************************************

"Move quietly", hissed Yoshi.  
Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were hidden behind a bush, eyeing some deer.  
"Remember", said Yoshi, "Don't take on anything too large".  
"That one looks perfect", said Luigi as he pointed at a smallish deer.  
Three spears silently flew through the night sky.

*********************************************************************

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Peach were tucking in to some roast venison.  
"Eating with my hands makes me feel awfully barbaric", said Peach.  
"Well, it's something you'll have to get used to", answered Yoshi between a bite of venison.  
About ten minutes later, half of the carcass had been devoured.  
After they had rested a bit Mario said: "We should continue looking".  
"Okay", said Yoshi, "Luigi, stay with Peach".  
Yoshi and Mario set off.  
After Mario and Yoshi were out of earshot, Luigi cried: "Why do I have to always stay behind!?".


	6. Chapter 6- An Unlikely Team

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and a lot of these concepts, they are all copyright of Nintendo and a few other companies.**

_**Chapter 6**_  
_I will not lose this damn wolf!_ Samus thought to herself in a shouty kind of way.  
The chase was taxing, as the wolf was fast and didn't seem to tire. The X-ray visor was becoming useless due to the fact that a blizzard had started.  
Just when she thought that she couldn't run anymore, the wolf darted into a cave.  
Samus was relieved, she might not have to run much more.  
She slowly crept up to the cave's mouth, always keeping her arm cannon pointed at it. She hid to the side of the cave's mouth.  
_Let's see how this canine likes plasma!_ She thought to herself.  
She darted into the cave and immediately aimed at the wolf.  
Just as she was about to fire, she heard a voice.  
_Stand down, human._ It said.  
Samus realised that the voice was coming from the wolf, but its mouth wasn't moving.  
"You're using telepathy, aren't you?" Samus said, keeping her arm cannon pointed at it.  
_No s*** sherlock._ It answered.  
"Explain yourself!" shouted Samus.  
_Very well..._ It said. Straight after it said this a stream of images entered Samus's mind. After it had ended she knew about the wolf.  
"So let me get this straight", she said, "You're the Shinto Goddess Amaterasu in wolf form?"  
_Got that right._ Said the wolf.  
"So you want me to help patrol for the "enemy"?" asked Samus.  
_Yep._ Said Amaterasu.  
"Let's get going, then!" said Samus with a grin.  
The two unlikely companions set off and entered the cold, dark wastelands beyond the cave.


	7. Chapter 7- The Hero of Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and most of the concepts in this story; they are the property of Nintendo and a few other companies.**

**Chapter 7**  
It was still night time.  
"Why the f*** is it still night time?" said Luigi.  
"I have absolutely no idea", said Yoshi, "But it's pretty obvious that we're on another planet".  
They looked up and it seemed that the moons maliciously glared down at them.  
They had found a few toads and yoshies by now.  
Suddenly, they saw something on the horizon. A man on a horse. He was holding a sword which seemed to be glowing.  
"Do you think he's an enemy?" asked Mario as he charged up a fireball.  
Yoshi put his hand in front of Mario; "No", he said, "He doesn't seem like one. I can't see advanced weaponry on him".  
The horse man caught sight of them and started galloping towards them.  
Yoshi was quite confused at the sight of him. His clothes were amazingly old fashioned. He was wearing a green tunic, a green floppy hat, stockings and boots.  
"Who are you?" asked Yoshi as the horse man came closer.  
"My name is Link", he said.  
"Uh-huh", said Yoshi.  
"Have you been attacked by those creatures?" asked Link.  
"If you mean those blue guys, yes", said Mario.  
Link nodded, "I believe we are on the same side", said Link.  
"We have a camp here, you are welcome to stay", offered Yoshi.  
"Thank you, I shall", said Link.  
"It's over there", said Yoshi as he pointed to the camping ground, "You'll have to make your own shelter, though".  
Link nodded and rode forth into the camp.  
"I believe he will be a good ally", said Yoshi.  
"If you say so", said Luigi.  
Suddenly they saw five of the creature that had attacked them earlier moving towards them.  
"Oh look!" exclaimed Mario, "More of those comically short blue mother f***ers".  
Yoshi stared at them, "Oh Link!", he called not averting his gaze, "Are you any good with that sword?"


	8. Chapter 8- Team Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and most of the concepts in this story; they are the property of Nintendo and a few other companies.**

**Chapter 8**  
The creatures fired a barrage of shots at the heroes and Luigi (Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahaha not really Luigi is a hero as well). Link hit a few shots with his sword. Two of the creatures got hit by their own shots. They didn't get back up.  
"Damn, that's a good sword!" observed Yoshi.  
Link nodded.  
The remaining creatures fired at the heroes again.  
Mario and Yoshi nodded to each other and began to charge at the creatures.  
Luigi leapt up into the air and shot a fireball at a shot headed for Yoshi and shot a few more at the creatures, each finding their mark on the creatures' legs. Each was knocked down.  
Mario, Yoshi and Link leapt up into the air.  
Just as each hero was about to perform some sort of finishing move, the creatures did something unexpected.  
"Long live the Grunts!" the creatures (grunts) shouted simultaneously.  
Immediately after the grunts said this, Link's finishing strike and Mario and Yoshi's ground-pounds hit their mark.  
Mario wiped some sweat from his brow.  
"I'm hungry", said Mario and Yoshi simultaneously.

"So I'm guessing these creatures are called "grunts"", said Yoshi after swallowing a mouthful of duck.  
"I guess so", said Mario.  
"Who do you think they work for?" inquired Peach.  
"We will hopefully find out at some point", answered Mario.  
Everyone continued eating the rather delicious ducks that Luigi had caught and prepared.  
"It was hell to catch these ducks", said Luigi, "It's a miracle we found that spring they live in as well, or else we would die of dehydration".  
"That's true", said Peach, "We now have a good supply of water".  
"I'm going for a walk", said Yoshi.  
"I'm going to bed", said Luigi.  
"Good night, everyone", said Peach as she went to her tent.  
Everyone went to bed soon after that. All except for Yoshi...


	9. Chapter 9- An Idyllic Pool

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and most of the concepts in this story; they are the property of Nintendo and a few other companies.**

**Chapter 9**

The grunt fell straight off the mountain top without a sound. It didn't have a chance. Not as if it deserved one anyway.  
Samus lowered her arm cannon.  
_I must admit ,that's a pretty impressive weapon._ Said Amaterasu.  
"Thanks", said Samus, "Oh, and can I call you Ammy?"  
_An old friend of mine used to call me that... Very well._ Said Amaterasu.  
Suddenly they spotted a group of grunts on patrol coming straight for them.  
_Quick! They haven't seen us yet! Hide behind that rock!_ Said Ammy (yeah, I'm gonna call her that now as it is easier).  
Three energy balls glided over the blizzard swept landscape to their quarry. Each found its mark.  
Samus relaxed and Ammy relaxed.  
_We've been out for quite a while, I think we should rest._ Said Ammy.  
Samus nodded.  
_I have a secret cave that I use as a home._ Said Ammy.  
"Let's go there, then", said Samus.  
_Alright._ Said Ammy as she lead off.

"Not a bad place", observed Samus as she stepped through the concealed trapdoor into the cave.  
It was a cave, but not the stereotypical cave with bats and stalactites. It was actually rather clean and welcoming. The ceiling was about eight feet up, the cave was about twelve feet wide and the whole place stretched to about thirty-five feet long. There were lanterns on the walls and to one side was a pile of hay. At the very end of the cave was a hot spring. The hot spring was about fifty by seventy feet and narrowed at the end to form a stream. At the far end of the hot spring were _**hippos**_.  
_Welcome to my humble abode._ Said Ammy as Samus marveled at how un-cavelike the cave was.  
"Wow", said Samus.  
Ammy jumped in to the hot spring. _Come in! The water is relaxing and the __**hippos**__ won't hurt you as long as you don't bother them_ Said Ammy.  
"Huh? Oh- Okay", said Samus.  
Samus powered down her power suit. After the energy had left her, she swung her long blonde hair to loosen it after all those hours in her helmet. She then stripped off her zero suit and was left in her bikini.

She gingerly dipped her toe into the water, feeling it quite comfortable she entered, submerging herself up to the shoulders.  
As she felt the warmth envelope her, she immediately relaxed as she felt her muscles loosen.  
She hadn't felt this relaxed in years.  
As she looked to the side of her she noticed that Ammy was in a happy warmth induced stupor, oblivious to the outside world.  
Samus now understood why those _**hippos**_ were so relaxed.  
She decided to stay there a while.


	10. Chapter 10- Spy Bird

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and a lot of these concepts, they are all copyright of Nintendo and a few other companies.**

**Chapter 10**  
_This planet isn't right,_ thought Yoshi as he strolled through the woods under the cover of the eternally lasting night, _Why am I swearing? Why do I think less of killing?,_ he pondered. _You know what, it's this planet! It's playing with my brain,_ realised Yoshi, _From now on I'm going to stop swearing!,_ he steeled himself. At this point Yoshi felt as if something had died in his brain. A bad something. And he felt relieved, as if a burden was taken of his shoulders. What Yoshi didn't realise was that a bad something had literally died in his brain.  
He looked up to the sky, and as always, the moons looked down upon him, shining their dim rays down onto the world.  
_There isn't very much wild life here, is there?,_ thought Yoshi.  
Something caught Yoshi's eye. The moonlight glinted off of its tiny metal body.  
_A robotic bird?,_ wondered Yoshi as he gazed up at the mechanical avian.  
_So, some idiot decided to make a robot based on my relatives?_ thought Yoshi as he gazed up at the metal flying theropod.  
Suddenly the metallic fowl uttered a piercing cry that must have travelled miles. Unfortunately for Yoshi, it was also very painful to hear.  
Yoshi cried out in pain, clutching his ears as he fell on his knees.  
Eventually it ended.  
"MY GOD!" exclaimed Yoshi.  
He shook his head and looked up. The ornithoid of iron ore was looking down at him.  
Suddenly he felt something pierce his shoulder. He looked down and saw that it was a dart. He start feeling drowsy.  
_Great(!) I'm being tranquilised,_ thought Yoshi as his eyes started closing.  
"I would have said a certain phrase involving a female dog and it would have been cut off at this point soooo... meh," said Yoshi as the foul substance overcame him.


	11. Chapter 11- The very Hungry Kirby

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and a lot of these concepts, they are all copyright of Nintendo and a few other companies.**

Chapter 11  
Kirby drowsily opened his eyes. His first thought was ridiculously typical; _I'm hungry_.  
He stood up and looked around. He couldn't see very far up due to his tiny, blobby body, but he worked out that he was in some sort of rock formation. The sky was black with naught but two moons to illuminate it.  
_I wonder if those moons are made out of cheese..._, he thought hungrily.  
He rubbed his eyes. He then sat back down. He decided that he would sleep a bit more.

***************************************

He woke up with a violent jolt as he felt something kick him.  
He looked up with an angry expression on his face. Standing not very far above him was a creature with blue skin wearing some sort of advanced armor and wielding an advanced weapon. It was of course a grunt. Not as if Kirby knew or cared.  
_Better than nothing, I suppose_, he thought.  
He then proceeded to do what he always did. The grunt was a bit chewy and the armor and weapon was inedible, but it at least made Kirby a bit less hungry. He didn't derive any powers from it.  
He decided to leave the rock formation. When he got out he found himself in a large expanse of grass (I'm going to call it a field now).  
Kirby's belly started grumbling. _Maybe there are some more of those blue guys around..._  
He started to explore the area.  
On his way around he encountered a few more grunts and ate all but two who escaped. He also ate a few deer.  
After ten or so hours he felt suitably full and decided to sleep. He found the rock formation he was in before and went to a part of it where the rock had eroded over time to make a roof of sorts. After putting down some grass as a mattress he swiftly entered the land of his food filled dreams.  
After a few hours he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He then swiftly got up and set out for breakfast.  
"T-th-there it is," said a voice fearfully.  
Kirby veered in the direction that it was coming from. He saw the two grunts that had escaped. They were with five others.  
"Hah! That well gay, pink thing is the well scary monsta' that you was tellin' us about?! Hah, you is well gay!" said one of the others.  
_He really thinks I'm gay! I'm gonna teach him a lesson!_, thought Kirby.  
"Poyo!" said Kirby angrily.  
Before one of them could laugh he had eaten two of them. The rest of the grunts looked at Kirby in fear. One of them decided to shoot.  
Kirby squished down his body and the shot flew over him.  
Before one of them could run away, Kirby kicked one in the face and ate it. He then sucked in the rest, two at a time.  
Kirby burped. He went back into his rock formation and went back to sleep.

***************************************************************************

The grunts looked around. They were floating in an eternal blackness with various items of food and strange creatures floating by. They were in a different dimension; Kirby's stomach.  
They cursed.


	12. Chapter 12- Ethanol

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and a lot of these concepts, they are all copyright of Nintendo and a few other companies.**

Chapter 12  
_Oh god, my head_, was the first thing that Samus thought when she woke up.  
_What happened last night? Oh yeah_, remembered Samus, _That sake is pretty freaking powerful_.  
She was on a bed of hay, in her Zero suit.  
She heard a rustling noise. She looked up and was greeted with the sight of a Shinto goddess in wolf form drunkenly staggering out of bed.  
"I guess we both got pretty wasted, huh," said Samus in a slightly slurred way.  
_I guess_, broad-casted Ammy, _I NEED water so badly_.  
Samus fell back asleep.  
_She actually managed to keep that sake inside of her_, marveled Ammy as she stumbled to spring. The water there was drinkable due to the fact that it flowed away from the cave and the source was close-ish to the bank.  
After drinking and bathing, Ammy realized something. They had sake and water, but they didn't have food. And she was hungry.

With much effort, Ammy finally managed to drag the mountain deer into her cave.  
_I guess that Samus can cook it if she wants_ thought Ammy a she finally removed her blood filled mouth from the carcass.  
The carcass was tempting, but Ammy's jaw hurt far too much.  
_I think I should rest..._, thought Ammy as she rested her weary head down.

Samus woke up to see Ammy viciously tearing into a deer carcass.  
"Slow down," said Samus as she rubbed her eyes, "Leave some for me".  
_Okay_, said Ammy.  
"You may want to stand back," Samus warned Ammy as she powered up her Power suit.  
She aimed her arm cannon at the carcass. Ammy barely had time to back away before Samus fired a burst of plasma at it.  
The carcass was burnt.  
Samus powered down.  
"The meat inside should be cooked quite well now," she said to a bewildered Ammy.  
Ammy stared on in astonishment as Samus started eating the meat with her bare hands.  
_What the hell just happened?_, she said.

Samus wiped her mouth.  
"I think now would be a good time to go hunting for the enemy," she said after she had taken a drink.  
_Ready when you are_. broad-casted Ammy.  
Samus powered up and the two companions exited the cave.  
This would be a difficult day, full of hardships and discovery. Of course, they didn't know that.

***************************************************************************

"I've got them!" said a grunt excitedly to his companions when he spotted Samus and Ammy in a relatively flat area on the mountains.  
His companions grinned. They aimed their weapons.


	13. Chapter 13-The Wrath of a God

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and a lot of these concepts, they are all copyright of Nintendo and a few other companies.**

Chapter 13

Samus's soldier instincts were the deciding factor on whether they got hit, or they didn't. Thankfully for them, her soldier instincts held out.

Samus grabbed Amaterasu and dived behind a rock.

The place where they were standing was singed and the snow had melted through.

What the in the name of me is happening? Asked Ammy.

"There are hostiles firing on us up on that cliff," answered Samus calmly.

Nothing we haven't been through, commented Ammy.

Samus realized that she had neglected to scan the grunts, or anything else for that matter.

Samus switched to her scan visor. She had recently had it upgraded to scan at further distances. She locked on to the grunts and initiated a scan. The rock took the fire meant for Samus and Ammy.

"So, these guys are called grunts and they seem to work for a company called Sonsoft..." said Samus after the scan had finished.

How do you know that? Queried Ammy.

"My visor has a function that allows me to scan things to access data bases to get information on it," answered Samus.

_Ah, okay, _said Amaterasu with all the grace of a goddess not understanding what was just said.

Samus didn't bother to say anything; instead she darted out from behind the rock. A lucky shot was flying straight for her, but she dodged it by executing a double back-flip over it. While she was still in the air she fired a few plasma shots and a missile straight at the grunts. A few of the shots missed, but the missile was sure to hit.

Just before the missile hit, one of the grunts made a signal with his hand; a signal that would cause the toughness, grace and power of a goddess to be revealed.

Fifth teen grunts sprang out from the snow and behind rocks. Samus didn't realize that she was about to be attacked until too late. Even when attacked unexpectedly, she still put up a fight. She managed to take out two grunts before one of their shots paralyzed her.

Ammy had not fought yet. Now was the time to act; a time for the power of a goddess to be revealed.

She leapt up from behind the rock; rearing her head majestically towards the moons. She had the Rosary weapon Tundra beads equipped as her main and the glaive (sword), Thunder edge, as her sub.

The grunts were awed at the sight of this.

The awe wore off quicker on one, said grunt than aimed his weapon at Ammy. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain across his waist. It lasted only a micro second.

_Whut the 'ell?_,thought the grunt.

He shrugged and remained his weapon. Then he realized that he was on the ground. Well half of him, at any rate. His legs were standing above him, blood from them dripping onto his face. Then he died.

This all happened within two or so seconds; while Ammy was still in the air.

The moment over, Ammy attacked the shocked grunts. She charged at one using Thunder edge, driving straight through it. After shaking its corpse off, she lashed out at one with the Tundra beads, maiming it beyond recovery. It died of loss of blood within ten seconds. She mercilessly grabbed another grunt with the beads, spinning up into the air with him, while biting him. She then threw him downwards straight into the ground, his skull cracking on impact. She started to fall gracefully.

One of the grunts saw this as an opening and shot at her. The shot hit, but was not enough to knock out the goddess. The grunt was perplexed by this, well he would have been if he hadn't been electrocuted by some unknown force.

The rest of the grunts ran off, Amaterasu in all her grace and kindnesses letting them go.

As Ammy stood there, standing in the blood drenched snow, panting, with blood falling from her mouth, she did something unexpected. She lay down and started crying. She hadn't just killed Demons. She had killed living creatures. This wasn't something she liked doing.

Composing herself, she dragged the still paralyzed Samus back to her cave.

_Who knew? _Thought Samus as her limp body was dragged through the snow.


	14. Chapter 14- The missing Cog

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and a lot of these concepts, they are all copyright of Nintendo and a few other companies.**

**This chapter is really short…..**

Chapter 14

Many in the camp were worried; Yoshi had been gone for days.

Mario and Luigi were the most worried. They had been through a lot with Yoshi and they were scared that something bad had happened. In fact they were certain.

Peach was less worried but still expressed concern as Yoshi had saved her life on a few occasions. She would say to Mario and Luigi that Yoshi would be able to handle what was happening, but she wasn't too sure of it herself.

This day marked the seventh day that Yoshi was gone. A whole week. Was he even alive anymore?

But life had to go on. More spears were being made, and supplies were being gathered. At this point there were three gathering parties out. All armed, but they couldn't stray too far from the camp.

A fire powered stove made of stone had been built in the center of the camp. It provided warmth and opened up a whole other world of culinary possibilities.

Currently it was in use by Luigi. He had found that he had a knack for putting together surprisingly good meals from limited ingredients.

"What are you making?" enquired Mario.

"Leg of deer with thyme," answered Luigi as he put the meat into the oven on a flat rock he used as a baking tray.

As normal, Mario was hungry and the venison looked tantalizing, even uncooked.

Moving his mind away from food he went off to ask a scouting party if they had seen anything.

The camp was running well; it was missing one thing, though. Yoshi.


	15. Chapter 15- Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and a lot of these concepts, they are all copyright of Nintendo and a few other companies.**

**Casually hint of a sequel.**

Chapter 15

Yoshi didn't open his eyes immediately; he was too scared. His back ached and his shoulder still hurt from where the dart had gone in.

_Oh my god, what have they done? _Was one of the many things that Yoshi was thinking at this precise moment.

He decided that now would be as good a time as ever to open his eyes.

He was sprawled on a cold stone floor in a bleak, unfurnished stone cell. The only entrance and exit was protected by an energy shield; something that he recognized from the Mushroom Kingdom, except it was less hap-hazard.

He realized that he couldn't get out from that way, or any other part of the cell for that matter.

_Brilliant (!) _thought Yoshi.

Suddenly two hulking men came to the energy shield. They powered it down and marched in. They had guns strapped to their backs; but that wasn't what Yoshi was afraid of; getting shot would be a relatively painless way to die. He was afraid of the whips in their hands. They wouldn't kill him, at least not immediately, but they would be very painful.

"Get against the wall!" spat one of the men.

Yoshi had no choice, as his hands were chained and he stood no chance against the men in his weakened state.

Yoshi knew what was about to happen; so he faced his back towards the men to save himself the agony of hearing their terrible voices again.

The men raised their whips. Yoshi closed his eyes tightly.

The whip was flying down….

My uncle, Yoshi, could never tell me much more about the torture that he endured. Just the memory of it must have been painful.

Of the little I could get out of him, I worked out that getting whipped was not the only and worse way that he was tortured.

Exactly what else they did to him, I'm not too sure, but when I was enquiring about his time in the place that he was being held, he would shout out various words and phrases such as: "Chains", "Spikes", "Boiling water" and "Potatoes". I was always perplexed by the last one mentioned (potatoes), but in all my experiences, I have seen an old Koopa punishment where someone shoves a raw potato down the victim's throat, not allowing time to chew.

All of that aside, Yoshi must have had a pretty terrible time there. Where was this place? That is for me to know and you to find out at a later date when I divulge that information.

Who am I? You may find out... But not in Yoshi's story.


	16. Chapter 16- The Aura

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and most of the concepts in this story; they are the property of Nintendo and a few other companies.**

**Sorry for the late update… Though I'm not sure if anyone reads this…..**

Chapter 16

The Lucario was running, the ends of his black blazer billowing behind him. But what was he running from? He personally, wasn't too sure. He had just felt something very evil. Thus he ran.

This Lucario was different from the rest. He was much more like a human than any other pokemon. He wore clothes (to some extent), mostly just a blazer. He could talk; not just telepathy, all Lucarios could do that, he could properly talk. He had a job, currently he was a private investigator. He was also very skilled in swordplay and always carried a special sword made of a very rare metal by his side. Another thing was that he had a name; Luke (I'm so creative(!)).

He didn't know how he had gotten here. All he remembered of it were faint images of vortexes.

And so, there he was, running across a massive field, with no idea where he was.

Suddenly he felt something. He swiftly side stepped out of the way. A beam of energy flew through where he was standing. Swiveling quickly on the spot to face where the shot had come from, he drew out his sword.

There was a creature ten metres behind him. An armed creature. I needn't describe it, as was of course, a grunt.

Just as the grunt lifted up its gun, Luke used aura sphere. It hit the grunt, knocking it over. Luke charged at it to perform his finishing move. He cleared eight metres in a few strides. Two metres away from the grunt he leapt up into the air. Once he was straight above the grunt he pointed his sword downwards.

The sword went through the grunt's armour with a bit of difficulty, but it did the job of killing the grunt.

Luke got up. He decided to explore more.


	17. Chapter 17- The Desperate Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and most of the concepts in this story; they are the property of Nintendo and a few other companies.**

**Longish chapter….**

Chapter 17

Yoshi had been gone two weeks.

"Any ideas where your green companion is?" asked Link as he fired an arrow at a target he made.

"Absolutely none," answered Mario as he watched the multi skilled man in the tunic shoot at targets with un-nerving accuracy.

Link nodded and continued firing at the targets.

Mario decided to leave.

Mario strolled to the edge of the camp. He looked out upon the vast field, in the hope that Yoshi would be walking across it, healthy and unharmed.

What he did see was Yoshi, but not as he hoped.

Yoshi was on the vestiges of his strength, it had all been so taxing, he wasn't even too sure how he had managed to escape.

But he had, and it had went something like this:

Yoshi had been in there for nine days. His back was scarred with numerous lash marks and wounds.

They kept him alive, but just barely; the food was meager and the water he got was dirty. He felt like he was going to die.

While his body may have been weak and dying, a part of his brain cut itself off from the rest of the body and started concocting a plan. He had finished making his plan today. It was crazy, and it might not work. But he had to try.

It was the time of the day where he got whipped. The guards switched off the energy shield and went in. They brandished their whips.

This was where Yoshi couldn't mess up. The plan relied on this.

"Ready for your whipping?" scorned one of the men.

Yoshi looked straight at the man. Something in Yoshi's eyes scared him.

He decided to do this quickly.

"Well, you know wha-," he was cut off as the whip was snatched out of his hand by Yoshi's long tongue.

Yoshi swallowed the whip.

The men were dumbfounded, but they whipped out their guns nevertheless.

In the time they did that Yoshi had already made an egg. He picked it up and sent it flying straight for the men with all the force that he could muster.

It hit both of them. They were both knocked out before they could fire.

Yoshi ran over to them and picked up one of their guns. He ran out of the dreary cell that had held him for most of the duration of his time here.

_So far, so good _he thought to himself as he ran down a corridor.

He knew some of the basic layout of this place as he had snatched a look at a wall mounted map as they took him to various torture rooms.

As he was running down the corridor he noticed many labeled rooms where he had been brought to, to be tortured. The one labeled "Potato" put a sizable shiver down his spine.

Running on he found a room with an opened door. It was filled with computers and no one was in there. He decided to take a look inside. This would be the most important thing that he did there.

He sat at one of the computers and decided to look inside various files that caught his interest.

There was a plethora of things on the computer, from weapon schematics to plans to recipes. One file even had pornography in.

After two minutes of rapid, panicked browsing he found a file that would prove to be highly important. It had details of what seemed to be zombies. The high def images were quite scary.

In that file he found a document entitled "Siege". Intrigued, he opened it. The contents were horrifying; they described a plan to attack his camp with the zombies. It was planned for three weeks from now. This would be very important and Yoshi memorized it.

Yoshi decided to get up. He had been in there for five minutes and had already found out plans to destroy his camp and all inside and the name of the enemy's group, among other things.

He exited the room. He continued running down the corridors, sticking to the shadows and avoiding guards.

It seemed like he had been running for hours. He decided to stop a little bit. Walking on, he found himself on a balcony of sorts above a place with numerous jeeps with mounted machine guns on top.

The area was patrolled by grunts. At the end of the room was a large door where the cars exited.

_They must have seen me already, _thought Yoshi as he leapt down from the balcony, firing at the grunts while he was falling. The fall didn't affect him as he was used to falling from heights. Some of the grunts had been killed already, but there were too many left.

Yoshi made a dash for the nearest car, he moved at speeds around thirty miles per hour. That wasn't even his top speed.

The grunt's shot left a burn mark on the floor.

Yoshi jumped on the jeep, firing as he did so. He managed to get the jeep moving before a beam hit where it was. He zoomed towards the entrance at speeds of one hundred and fifty miles per hour. The jeep could more than that.

A grunt at the entrance pressed a button to close the door, but the jeep was close to it and was going at two hundred and twenty miles per hour; there was no stopping it now.

Yoshi got out in time. The jeep zoomed off into the night sky.

Yoshi was in the area behind the plateau that blocked his view from the forest. It was an arid place, barely ever blessed rain, with only a few stunted shrubs clinging on.

Yoshi couldn't see the enemy base. It seemed to disappear.

Yoshi drove for about half an hour until he came to the large field. From there he drove on for twenty minutes.

Unfortunately for him, he hit a rock on the way. He was catapulted off the car and onto more, sharp rocks. It took a heavy toll on his strength. He had to limp on, a gun at his side.

Later on, he was attacked by a group of grunts. He did manage to fight them off, but only with the help of his gun and a few shots clipped him, causing more damage.

Each step was painful for the plucky green dinosaur. Yet he soldiered on.

After a while he started crawling. He kept on crawling to the camp, blood trailing behind him.

And so, a haggard Yoshi crawled further on till Mario saw him. Seeing Mario, Yoshi decided to give up staying conscious. Mario had to drag Yoshi back to camp.

Yoshi would survive, but he wouldn't be in a good state to fight for a few days.


End file.
